Wild Kroocks and Kratts
by PandaGuardian
Summary: The teleporter gets wet after an incident with a wet lion cub rescued from Zach. It malfunctions and sucks the Kratt Brothers into an alternate world where they meet and alternate Zach, Donita, Gourmand, and even an alternate themselves! I don't own Wild Kratts in any way! I would be too dangerous with that kind of power...
1. Teleporter Mishap

"Hurry up, Chris! We're catching up to him!"

Right now, the Kratt Brothers, who had on their Osprey Power suits, were in Africa. It started as a friendly visit, until Zach wanted to capture lions to turn them into mindless slave bodyguards for him, better than his Zachbots. Thankfully, his Zachbots were only able to get one cub, which the brothers felt would be easy to get back in the air thanks to the Osprey feather they had.

The Zachbot holding the lion cub, Screensaver, tried its best to out fly the Kratt Brothers. But Chris, with the use of Osprey power, swooped down and grabbed the Zachbot.

"Yes!" Chris yelled triumphantly, before looking down. "Oh no!"

Screen Saver was let go of and had fallen into the Kafue River. Now, it mewing and splashing for help.

"Martin!"

"Way ahead of ya, Chris!" Martin said, diving down with folded wings.

With that, Martin deployed his talons and grabbed Screensaver.

"Yes!" The brothers exclaimed as Chris threw the Zachbot.

If you listen closely, you'll hear Zach all the way from his jet, screaming about annoying wild rats. The brothers headed back to the Tortuga, where Aviva was treating the leg of He Who Breathes Fire, who was injured trying to fend off the Zachbots.

"Did you get Screen Saver back?" Aviva asked as they landed.

"Right here!" Martin said, show his full talons before deactivating.

But as he was going to pick him up, Screen Saver hissed and swatted at him.

"What?" Aviva asked as Screen Saver continued to hiss.

"What's wrong with him?" Koki asked, concerned.

"He must be spooked from falling into the river." Chris said. "Lions really don't like water."

At hearing his cub' s hissing, He Who Breathes Fire instinctively roared and struggled to get up.

"No, He Who Breathes Fire! You have to stay off your-"

"Look out, Aviva!"

Chris pushed Aviva out of the way of the lion's swiping claws.

Screen Saver ran around to avoid being caught until it hopped on the teleporter.

"Whoa!" Jimmy Z said in panic. "He need to get off of the teleporter before-"

Sparks flew from the teleporter because of the water. Screen Saver, scared, jumped off and ran away. The sparks became bigger and the top of the teleporter detached with an explosion and fell to the ground, pointed right at the Kratts. Then, it activated itself and started sucking in and teleported everything in front of it.

"Hang on, Martin!" Chris said as he and Martin grabbed the tables in an effort not to get sucked in.

But despite the efforts, and efforts by Jimmy to turn the machine off, they were sucked in by the slip of their hands. After the teleportation of the Kratts, the teleporter died with a boom.

Screen Saver and He Who Breathes Fire soon calmed down and left back to their Pride, Jimmy is mourning the loss of the teleporter while Aviva tried to fix it, and Koki who trying to find where the brothers were teleported to.

"Hey! I think I found 'em!" She exclaimed.

Aviva and Jimmy looked over with hope in their eyes. On the computer monitor were two red, beeping dots. The map they were on made in look like they were at Africa, but the crew failed to notice that it looked very different.

"From the looks of it, They're north from here!" Koki said.

"That's great!" Aviva said happily. "Jimmy Z! Take the Tortuga airborne!"

Jimmy ran to the cockpit and took the Tortuga into the air to find Martin and Chris.

-Meanwhile-

Martin awoke with a groan, his head trying to wrap itself around what just happened. He sat up and opened his eyes. He heard groaning to the left of him and looked to see Chris sitting up and holding his forehead.

"You okay, Bro?" Martin asked.

"I guess so." Chris answered before looking down at what they were laying on.

They were on a bed covered by orange sheets, being covered by a thick brown blanket.

"Uh, Martin?" Chris asked. "Where are we?"

Martin was about to say he didn't know, but a voice answered before him.

"You're in my room."

Chris and Martin looked forward to see…


	2. They look different, not the same

"Zach Varmitech!?" The Brothers shouted at once.

It looked like Zach, but they noticed that he was very different. Instead of black, slick-back hair and sickly, pale skin, his hair was dark brown, fuzzy, and was in a ponytail that reached to half his neck, and his skin was a healthy, fleshy color. He wasn't wearing his usual black loafers and turtleneck and gray pants either. Instead, he wore khaki pants with brown hiking boots. He also had on a khaki vest with two pockets on each side, with an orange, long-sleeved shirt underneath. Both brothers could conclude that there was something wrong with this picture.

_Zach_ looked back at the brothers in puzzlement.

"Zach Varmitech?" He asked, as if he'd never heard the name before. "Is that a friend of yours?"

"What?" Martin asked as he and Chris stood up and walked over. "You aren't Zach?"

"No..." _Zach_ said as he looked them over. "From what I see, I'm guessing that you two are not Christian and Matthew Kroock."

It was Chris and Martin's turn to be puzzled.

"Who are they?" Chris asked. "Our names are Martin and Chris Kratt."

_Zach_ stared for a little while longer, and then smiled.

"Oh! My mistake! Sorry, uh...Martin and Chris, was it?" He said, then looking at the tablet he held. "Well, despite falling from such a height, neither of you have serious injuries. So, tell me where you two came from and I'll find a way to get you back."

_Zach_ walked out of the room through the automatic doors, followed by the brothers.

"Wait a minute!" Chris said. "If you're not Zach Varmitech, who are you?"

"Oh, where are my manners?" _Zach_ said before turning and holding out his hand out. "Hello, my name is Zeke Envirotech. Pleased to meet you!"

Both brothers shook his hand cautiously. It made them both a little uncomfortable with how nice Zach was being, even if it's a guy who looked just like him.

"It's a…pleasure to meet you…"

The Kratts noticed the room they were in and was awestruck.

"too…"

It was definitely not the inside of Zach's jet. It had the same computers and a few of the same gadgets, but there were tropical trees nearly everywhere you looked, reaching almost out of the skylight atop. There were also a few animals around, all with bandages on some part of their bodies.

"What's wrong?" Zeke asked when he saw them staring.

"This is your jet?" Martin asked.

"Why yes, it is. I'm studying all of the animals here, and healing the injuries that hinder their ability to survive in the wild. I added trees and flora, as well as things from other habitats, to help them feel at home while they recovered."

"So…You love animals?"

"Absolutely! They've been my passion for the longest time!" Zeke said in a proud tone.

Chris looked around and saw a lion licking his cub, each with a small device on their left ears.

"Martin, look!" He said pointing. "It's He Who Breathes Fire and Screensaver! How did they get here?"

"Chris, stop!" Zeke shouted as said brother ran to the lions.

He Who Breathes Fire looked at Chris and immediately started growling in a very aggressive manner. This stopped Chris and caused him to start backing away when the lion stood up and started to limp aggressively over to him.

"Whoa, He Who Breathes Fire…it's me, Chris." Chris said cautiously. "Help me out, Screensaver."

But Screensaver was behind his father, hissing at Chris.

"I don't get it. Is it because I let you fall into the river?" Chris asked, backing into the wall. "I'm sorry for that."

Chris gulped as He Who Breathes Fire was preparing to pounce.

"Viola, press the button!"

After Zeke said this, a beep was heard and He Who Breathes Fire immediately got out of pouncing stance and slumped over to lie down, looking very relaxed. Shocked, Martin looked at Zeke.

"How did you-!?"

"Zeke!"

The brothers looked towards the trees and there they were. Donita and Gourmand, but, like Zach-or Zeke-, very different.

_Donita_ now had long, wavy hair that reached just past her shoulders. She wore a pink scarf around her neck, as well as a short-sleeved, silk shirt in the same color, red dress pants, and red high heels. She was holding a small remote.

_Gourmand_ was the one least changed. He was the same, but his hat was gone and the apron he wore had a picture of carrots on it.

They both ran towards Zeke.

"Did I press it in time? Is He Who Breathes Fire okay?" _Donita_, or Viola, asked concerned.

"He's fine, Viola." Zeke reassured.

"And what are they still doing here?" _Gourmand_ asked, taking a soup ladle out of the bag on his back and getting into a defensive position. "I thought you were gonna kick them out after they were healed, and I don't see any injuries on 'em!"

Martin and Chris got defensive as well. They were prepared to get out their Lion disks and try to get near He Who Breathes Fire if they needed to.

"Organique, put the ladle away!" Zeke said.

"What?" Gour-er-Organique asked. "But they-"

"_Aren't_ the Kroocks, Organique."

The Kratts weren't following any of this.

"Just who _are_ the Kroocks?" Chris asked.

Zeke was to his computer and pressed a button.

"These are Matthew and Christian Kroock, the Kroock Brothers. Along with the rest of their main crew."

As the five pictures, which were all taken from the shoulders up, showed, the brothers couldn't believe what they were seeing. It was a picture of them, Koki, Aviva, and Jimmy Z, but every picture had something off about them.

To start was the brothers themselves. _Martin's_ hair was a darker shade and was frizzier. He had a mean mug on his face, like he was snarling at the photo. He had a black jacket, and he had a creature power suit with a black color. _Chris'_ hair almost looked black and was also frizzier. Instead of a mean mug, _Chris_ had a malicious smirk on his face, making him almost look sadistic. He wore a red jacket and power suit. But what really grabbed attention were the three long scars that start from his left jaw and went into his shirt.

Next was _Aviva_, who was smiling a calm smile with evil eyes. She had her hair in a bun and a white lab coat on while holding a syringe filled with a blue fluid.

_Koki's_ hair was in ponytail instead of an afro, with her yellow headband gone. She had a long-sleeved red shirt and, for whatever reason, had earrings on that looked a lot like mosquitos.

_Jimmy_, like Organique, looked like he was the least changed, but that didn't make the brothers feel less uneasy. The only change, from what they could see from the bust shots, was that his hat was gone and wore a bib covered in a red substance that the brothers hoped wasn't what they thought it was.

"This…is impossible." Chris said, rubbing his eyes to see if his eyes are mistaken.

"It's possible, and we just managed to rescue He Who Breathes Fire from those monsters before they stuck Screensaver with the steroid formula." Viola said, scratching the still relaxed lion on the stomach.

"Steroid formula?" Chris asked.

"They turn animals into mindless slaves." Zeke said, looking down. "If they're too young or weak, they inject them with a formula that makes them grow faster. The side effects would often kill the animals, which are used for food and fur for their power suits."

"That's terrible!" Chris asked. The differences were obvious, but he could tell why He Who Breathes Fire was so angry when he was confused for Christian.

"It is." Zeke said. "These people like to capture animals and use them for their own gain. They don't care about their feelings, only wanting money and rule the world, which they practically do now-"

"That's not right."

All eye were on Martin.

"Why's that?" Viola asked.

"Because, well, _you_ are supposed to not care about animals, only wanting money and world domination." Martin pointed at the three _villains_. "Or at least Donita, Gourmand, and Zach Varmitech should be."

The three looked at each other in confusion, then back at Martin.

"Well, like earlier, I don't know who Zach Varmitech is." Zeke said, shrugging.

"Or the other two either." Organique added, sneering a little at the fact that he was hesitant to believe that they weren't the Kroock Brothers.

"Well, we don't know who the Kroocks are, and come to think of it, the only power suits that should exist is the ones Aviva made, which is what we're wearing. So, what's going on here?" Chris asked.

They all pondered for a while, until something came to Zeke.

"Multiverse Theory!" He said as he started to type on the keyboard.

"Multi what?" Chris asked.

"Multiverse Theory." The monitor shown my different pictures of earth. "The theory that there is an infinite and finite amount of universes that, together, comprise everything that exists. Some universes are even parallel to others, some are the same with only slight differences, and so on and so forth."

"Wait! You're not saying…?"

"I am, Martin. I don't know how and, from the looks of it, neither do either of you, but you have ended up in another universe, our universe…"


	3. Across the universe

_-Tortuga HQ-_

"That's where the signal ends." Koki said.

The Tortuga stopped just in front of a jet, Zach's jet which was flying away.

"They were teleported to Zach?" Jimmy asked concerned. "Oh no, I hope they're okay."

"Knowing them, they should be fine." Aviva chuckled a little, then went back to serious. "But just in case, let's have a talk with Zach."

On Zach's jet, Zach was practically foaming at the mouth at another failed attempt to make money of animals when the Wild Kratts crew called him.

"Where are they, Zach?" Aviva asked sternly.

"Where are what?" Zach asked back in his usual rude manner. "I don't any more of your kitty friends, thanks to you wild rats!"

"She's talking about the brothers." Koki corrected. "Their signals say that they were teleported here!"

"Here? As in, in _my_ jet? Where are no animals for them to use against me?" Zach sounded a little too happy to hear that. "Zachbots! found those wild rats and bring them to me!"

The Zachbots went off to obey their creator's command as the jet sped away from them. Koki started to feel like they just doomed the brothers, as they went to chase Zach.

_-Zeke's jet-_

Zeke was on his computer, using Martin and Chris' ceaturepods, which had wires connecting them and Zeke's computer, to see if it would help tracing back to the Kratts' universe. While he did that, said brothers were making conversation with Viola and Organique.

"I guess it would be best to introduce ourselves." Chris said, "I'm Chris Kratt and this is my older brother, Martin."

"And...neither of you harm animals?" Viola asked, to make sure they were genuine.

"Of course not!" Martin said with frown at the thought of them harming any animal. "We help animals to live free and in the wild, like they should."

Viola nodded while she listened.

"Well, then, I'm Viola Vonetta. I'm a fashion designer, though my business has been...tanking lately."

"Why?"

"Well, anything animal related in my clothing, like fur and scales, is fake. Not a lot of people like fake, and I refuse to use real animals. The fact that the Kroocks like to say that I use live animals that will wake up on people and attack them doesn't make it better…"

"That's terrible." Chris said.

"It's not any better for me." Organique said, coming into terms with the fact that these two aren't the enemy. "See, I'm a vegetarian and like making vegetable dishes. Business gets bad when people think that you intentionally give them food poisoning."

"Because of the Kroocks?" Martin asked.

"Bingo."

"Wow. We are terrible in this universe."

"If we can get you back to your universe, you won't need to see _how_ terrible."

The brothers looked at each other, then nodded in agreement. Zeke pressed a final button and started up their own teleporter.

"If this works as it should, the teleporter should transfer you back to the last place you were through you're creaturepods." He said to the brothers. "Anyone got anything to test it with?"

Viola handed him a place of cloth. Zeke threw the cloth into the machine and started it up. After a while of it looking like it was working, the teleporter gave sparks and the cloth exploded into dust. The creaturepods also short circuited and started glitching.

They all watched with frightened and shocked faces.

"...That went better in my head." Zeke said, laughing nervously.

"It's alright, Zeke." Martin said with a smile. "You take as long as you want, because me and Chris decided. We're staying for as long as we can to help you."

"What?" Organique asked with a raised brow.

"What about _your_ universe?" Viola asked.

"Well, we are worried about our friends, human _and_ creature. But we can't actually go back now." Chris said, mentioning to the pile of ash that was a cloth. "Besides, we can't just leave our friends to have their lives ruined by...us."

"Friends? We barely know each other." Organique said, crossing his arms in a stern manner.

"Anyone who is willing to help creatures are friends of ours!" Martin said.

In all of this, no one noticed that creaturepods were having silent and fuzzy calls coming in from the Wild Kratts crew.

_-Tortuga HQ-_

"Calling the brothers Kratt! come in!" Aviva still got no answer as they still chased Zach. "It's no use! Neither of them are answering."

"You don't think the Zachbots got to them already, do you?" Jimmy said. "With no creatures on Zach's jet, they might be-"

"What do you mean they're not here?"

They looked back at Zach, who they were still connected with. Both airborne machines stopped where they were. The Zachbots made a buzz noise, to say that they hadn't found the brothers anywhere on the plane.

"They're not there? But that's impossible." Koki said, looking at the signals again. "The signals show that they should be here."

"Maybe they know where they are, and are hiding from your Zachbots." Aviva said, smirking at Zach.

"I installed heat-seeking scanners into my Zachbots so that they would be able to find any intruder aboard my jet, especially those _wild rats_!" Zach said with as much venom as he could. "Unless they know now to turn into cold metal, they are no where near my jet."

The crew looked at each other with confused and worried. Where did the Kratts brothers go?

_-With the Brothers-_

"So, these devices on the creatures are relaxers?" Chris asked, petting a parakeet with two fingers.

He referred to the small device on the ear of He Who Breathes Fire, which was always somewhere on the rest of the animals.

"Yes, it never hurts them." Zeke answered, trying to fix the creaturepods, which proved difficult with the different technology used. "They just send calming waves to the brain to help them stay still if the creature's panicked or struggling. We can't use them back to back though, or else the animal can fall into a coma. (learned that the hard way) When they're ready to go back to the wild, they come off just as fast as they were put on."

"I _thought_ we were here to help you guys protect creatures…" Martin grimaced as he got into a 'hands behind your head' pose.

He was wearing clothes from Viola's line and while he believes they were _much better_ than Donita's, that wasn't saying much in Martin's opinion. He wore a black v-neck with jaguar spots, showing off his chest. He had black skinny jeans with black leather dress shoes, with a belt that had a silver buckle that looked like ferocious jaguar canines. He concluded to himself that he will never get the fashion sense of _any_ fashion designer.

"I know you are, but I can't help it! Now, hands on your hips!" Viola said, watching Martin pose in excitement. "You just have the greatest face, body and _everything_ for a model. I would have tried Mattew if it wasn't for...you know. Have you ever considered a career?"

"Not really…" Martin grimaced again wondering why people think he should be a model for them, even in another universe.

Organique was feeding a moose calf while trying not to laugh at how ridiculous Martin looked with the clothes and with his poses. Zeke and Chris were chuckling too. Suddenly, Zeke's computer started to flicker red.

"What happening?" Chris asked.

"That's our alarm to warn us of trouble." Zeke said, typing.

A video, which was caught from Zeke's personal satellite, popped up showing a herd of wildebeest running in a panic in a canyon not far from where they were, right behind two lion cubs running to get away from them. He Who Breathes Fire started to wake from his calming state and roared at seeing that two of his cubs were in danger.

"Calm down, Boy!" Organique said.

But the large lion ripped off the cast on his leg and ran into the doors to get it to open to go after his children. A brown Zachbot, or _Zekebot_ from what the brothers could guess, came from the wall and held He Who Breathes Fire by the waist, taking him away from the door. The grip wasn't rough, just tight enough to make sure the lion didn't move from the spot the robot took him.

"Sorry buddy, but you can't go anywhere on your leg." Zeke looked at Viola. "Stay here and make sure he doesn't go anywhere. Activate the relaxer again after a few minutes."

"On it!" Viola said.

"Let's go save some cubs." Zeke said, putting on a medium-sized backpack before he and Organique ran out the door.

"To the creature rescue!" The brothers exclaimed in unison before following the other two.

Viola was about to recast He Who Breathes Fire before she remembered something.

"Martin?"

"I know…" Martin came back in once he saw that he _still_ had on Viola's clothes. He grabbed his clothing and suit and walked back out the door.


	4. Wildebeest and Kroocks

The four men managed to get to the canyon, Zeke and Organique with the chef's RV and The brothers with lion power, to see that the cubs could not run much longer. Zeke jumped out immediately and extended a robot arm from his backpack to grab the cubs.

"You two okay?" Zeke said petting one of them in the ear.

The young cub licked Zeke's hand, causing him to giggle.

"You two are new cubs of He Who Breathes Fire!" Martin said excitedly. "I wonder what I'm gonna name you two! Maybe, Survivor and Runway! Oh, or Claw and Paw, rhyming names!"

As Martin went on, Organique watched as the herd passed on in suspicion as to why the wildebeest were stampeding. He looked at the back of the herd and saw three wildebeest limping far behind with injuries.

"Zeke, we got hurt ones in the back." Organique said, causing the others to look with him.

"Whatever injured them was probably what spooked them all into stampeding." Zeke concluded, walking to the edge of the canyon before jumping down.

Martin and Chris, seeing that the canyon had a long drop, immediately looked over to see if Zeke was okay. They saw that he fell on rock that stuck out of the side.

"You coming?" Said inventor asked, as if he didn't know he could have been hurt himself.

The brothers followed Zeke down and to the hurt Wildebeest. Said animals stopped and prepared to attack if necessary.

"Easy...we are here to help…" Zeke said slowly, before putting the robot arm away.

The wildebeest hesitated, but had no choice as they slumped down in pain.

"Martin, Chris, grab those two." Zeke commanded as he reached for the one in the middle.

The brothers, still in lion power suits, picked up the Gnus and put them on their shoulders without much of a problem, but were surprised to see that Zeke was able to do the same thing with not much problem either.

"Whoa!" Chris said in awe. "You're very...very…"

"Strong?" Zeke finished, extending the arm up for Organique to grab and pull him up. "I use robots to do this too, but I like doing things myself. I mean, it's not like I'm a lazy asshole who uses robots for literally _everything_."

"...We can tell you so many stories." Martin said.

Zeke was lifted, with a struggle on Organique's side, and he lowered the arm to the Brothers. The Wildebeests were grabbed first, so there won't be a strain on carrying all of their weight together. As Martin was about to grab the arm, Chris saw two shadows about to run into them.

"Martin, look out!" Chris exclaimed, pushing the elder out of the way.

The two shadows ran into just Chris, causing his suit to deactivate and him to hit the ground repeatedly before stopping a few feet away, bruised and unconscious.

"Chris!"

Martin wanted to run to the younger, but what ran him over stood in his way. Martin gasped when he saw that it was he and Chris' alternates, Christian and Matthew, with their red and black version of the rhino power.

"Well, this is a surprising turn of events…" Christian said, his red rhino suit deactivating.

Matthew said nothing as he deactivated his black rhino suit, he just had a stoic look at Martin. Martin growled a lion's growl.

"Why did you hurt my brother?" He asked.

"We had no intention of hitting _him_." Christian answered in a nonchalant, uncaring manner with a smile. "We thought you were Enviro_tick_ and the Salad-eater, but with dust in your eye, it hard to tell east from west."

"Hello Christian." Zeke said, lifting the arm, which was damaged by the charging brothers. "I hope you're on the happy pills today. Otherwise, you will leave a bad impression to our new friends."

As Martin was wondering what he meant by _happy pills_, Christian glared at Zeke for a split second before looking at Chris, still knocked out.

"New friends huh?" Christian asked, smirking the same smirk as in the picture. "Never thought you had good taste in good-looking friends, Ezekiel."

Zeke snarled at the name until he saw Christian walking to Chris.

"Leave 'em alone, you psycho!" Organique said before Zeke could.

Matthew, who's been eerily quiet, gasped a little before his face quickly became stoic again. Christian paused for a minute with a twitch before walking toward Organique's direction. Without warning, Organique's arm was stabbed from a knife being thrown by the alternate Chris.

"Don't call me that again…" Christian said in an dangerously blank tone.

"Organique!" Zeke and Martin yelled.

As Zeke was tending to the large vegetarian, Christian turned to the elder brother.

"Get those two." Christian motions to Chris and Martin, who is trying to get Chris on his back. "We might not have lions or tree huggers, but we'll get a new set of _test monkeys_ one way or another."

Matthew nodded without question and reactivated his rhino power before running to Martin to knock him out. Martin, with Chris on his back, moved in time and ran to the wall to climb. Matthew ran back and into the wall, causing it shake. Martin shook with it and started to fall.

Another robot arm came down and grabbed Martin by the waist, pulling him up and out of the Canyon. Chris fell off of Martin with a yank, into Matthew's arms.

"Oh no you don't!" Zeke said sending down the arm to grab Chris.

Matthew swung his horn, easily snapping the arm in half. He didn't notice a small device drop into his suit.

"Why?…" Zeke mumbled in distraught of his two destroyed robot arms.

A strong wind blew in, surprise all but the Kroock Brothers.

"Looks like our ride's here." Christian said with a smirk.

A copy of the Tortuga landed on the other side of the canyon and lowered the mouth opening for the brothers.

"You want your brother back, come and get him." Christian taunted as he and Matthew walked up to the Tortuga.

Martin growled and try to leap to the other side, but he was stopped and pulled back by Zeke, who had one of the Wildebeest over his shoulders.

"No! They'll get you too!" He said.

"But-"

The Tortuga lifted off the ground and flew out of sight. Zeke loaded the Gnus and Organique, whose arm was bandaged, into the RV and waited for Martin to come in.

"We can't just leave." The Blue brother said deactivating his suit, worried for the younger that was taken. "They're getting away with Chris!"

"No they're not. Look!" Zeke showed him a tablet that show a map and a blinking blue light. "I a feeling (a sorrowful feeling…) that Matthew would break my arm so I couldn't get Chris back. So, I put a tracking device on him to be able to find them wherever they go. _Always have a back-up plan!_ That's what I say."

Organique chuckled with a strain.

"Which is why you have no back-up plan for teleporting the brothers home."

Organique yelped when Zeke punched his wounded arm with a scowl. But Martin didn't feel it was the time to joke

"T-Then let look now!"

"Not now. Now, we need to get the Gnus and Organique back to heal their injuries."

Martin opened his mouth to protested, but sighed, knowing that Zeke was right.

"Sorry…" Martin apologized.

"Don't be." Zeke said with a smile. "I would react like you if it was my brother."

Martin stepped into the vehicle and Zeke drove them back to Zeke's jet.

_'Hang in there Chris, I be back for you.'_


	5. Kroocks Crew

(I hate Writer's Block)

"Wake up, sunshine…"

Chris' eyes fluttered before fully opening at realizing that he was tied up with a bandage on his head and behind a cage in a dark room.

"What? Who? Where? When?"

"You left out Why and How."

Chris glared at Christian.

"Don't look at me like that, my little _monkey_!" Christian said.

"_Monkey? _No, I'm human."

"Not for much longer, you won't be. We have a little steroid formula that-"

"I know. Zeke and his friends told me."

Christian twitched.

"Do _**not**_ interrupt me."

"But I was just-"

Chris soon had a large tiger's claw in his face.

"I said '_**Do not interrupt me'**_." Christian, in a tiger power suit, said in a dangerous tone.

"H-How do you have tiger power? There's no tiger here."

"That may be how _your_ suit works. Ours doesn't need the limitation."

Christian showed his glove, which had fur embedded into it.

"Wow, we should talk about that to Aviva…" Chris whispered, before realizing. "Hey, where's my suit?"

"Took it." Christian said before deactivating, back to his normal, uncaring voice. "By the way, how did you get a suit? Mine and my brother's should be the only ones that exist."

Chris backed away as Christian started at him in an intimidating manner.

"I guess our mechanics think alike." He lied.

He didn't want to tell him he was from another universe. If he founds out, who knows what will happen if he decides to go there himself.

"Well, I guess they do." Christian said slowly, as if he sensed the lie. "But that's fine. I'm going to have it modified to become a little spare one when we need it."

"What?!"

"Oh, relax! It's not like you'll use it anymore. Soon, you will be my little slave monkey, if the formula works like it should."

Chris was about to say something else, but he started hyperventilating as his lungs started to burn.

"Hey, it's already taking effect!" Christian clapped his hands like an excited three-year-old.

Chris wanted to reach out and ask for water or something to stop the burning, but his hands were still tied and the burning prevented talking. Christian had a faux look of sympathy.

"Wow, that looks like it hurts." Christian then had a smile that unnaturally lacked any sympathy. "Well, better you than me, my handsome little monkey clone." He laughed.

Chris had a face of disbelief at how much he was enjoying his agony.

"At this rate, you should be transformed by tomorrow morning...or dead, whichever happens."

After having said this, Christian walked out of the automating door, leaving Chris to revel in pain. Two gorillas with mind-controlling devices on their heads and bodies walked to the door and stood on either side. It was a silent order from Christian to guard the prisoner.

The alternate Tortuga is black on the inside and looked almost the same besides that, other than the fact that there were no plants at the skylight. _Aviva_ was working on Chris' suit and a new mind-control helmet, _Koki_ was searching for other animals to capture and enslave while admiring her bug and bat jewelry, and _Jimmy_ should be in the cockpit, flying the Tortuga. Christian walks into the cockpit to see if that's true, but walks out when seeing that the Tortuga was on autopilot.

"Adriana, Katjaa, Where's Johnny?" He asked.

"Where else would he be?" Adriana, the alter Aviva, asked while chuckling at Johnny getting in trouble.

Before Christian could storm off to get the ginger, Matthew came in with Johnny hanging out of his hand by his plain grey shirt.

"He was in the pen again?" Christian asked, grinding his teeth a little.

Matthew nodded as he dropped the ginger.

"Hey, I was just getting a tiny snack, boss!" Johnny was hit hard over the head with a fist.

"I don't care what you were doing!" Christian said, rubbing his hand. "You've been told too many times to count not to damage the merchandise! I should throw you out of this ship _right now_ to teach you a lesson!"

Johnny covered his head with him arms in fear.

"But I won't."

Johnny looked at him in confusion.

"I'm in too much of a good mood." Christian said with a sickeningly sweet smile. "I'm gaining new monkey and getting a new suit. Your gluttony's not even souring me too much."

Johnny laughed. As long as the boss wasn't angry enough to throw him out of the ship again, he will be happy about anything.

Adriana was working on Chris' suit, but slowly getting frustrated every time it rejected her.

"_Access denied."_ A voice that sounded strangely like hers said from the suit. "_Nice try Zach! But I modified them after the last time you mess with them!" _

Adriana raised a brow. Who's Zach?

"Is it done yet?" Christian asked.

"It's not letting me do anything, Boss. But I'm trying still-"

"Well, hurry up." Christian slaps her in the back of the head. "I don't want to have any delays on your machine if you can't get through a piece of fabric."

Adriana wanted to blow up in his face, but rethought immediately when she saw the look on Christian's face.

"Yes sir…" She said before going back to working on the suit.

Katjaa was fixing her hair, which was tied with bat wings, while checking computers. Her job was mostly to spy on Organique, Zeke, and Viola to see if they were exploring with any useful animals for Christian.

"You should know, Boss." She said, playing the recording of the conversion with Zeke and Martin. "They're planning on coming for that look-a-like of yours soon."

"I'm expecting that anyway, Katjaa. I've already thought about a trap to get them where I want them." Christian said. "_When_ it works like it should, I'll have more monkey servants."

A sudden sound of faint screaming occurred.

"Oh! Sounds like those side effects are getting stronger." Christian said, as if it was just a pleasant breeze.

"You're welcome.." Adriana said to herself.

He looked at Matthew, and saw the slightly pained look on his face.

"Is there a problem, Brother?" Christian asked in a kinder tone than he talked to others.

Matthew looked at him and shook his head, still not saying a word. Christian sighed.

"If it's the matter of _me_ getting a spare suit, don't worry! You get to have your clone's suit as soon as he comes to get his brother, how does that sound?"

That wasn't what was bothering Matthew at all, but he forced a small smile and nodded.

"Good!" Christian said, patting his shoulder. "Now, let's talk about the plan! I will need-"

"_Zach, the suit will holographically call me and shock you if you attempt to penetrate its defences one more time!"_ The voice from the suit said.

Adriana wanted to throw the table. Whoever made these suits, they are good. really good.

Christian pinched his nose.

"Adriana, stop with the suit for now."

"What? But you said-!"

"Don't raise your voice at me!" Christian glared.

Adriana shut her mouth.

"I need you to make something for me."

As Christian talked to the crew, Matthew looked at the suit and listened to the screaming.

_-Later that day-_

Chris was in agony. He was resisting this the best he could, but his felt fur growing on his hands and feet and his teeth fell out to make way for fangs. He had slipped in and out of consciousness for a while, not even able to think of a way out. With no creature pod, it almost felt hopeless.

The door opened and the bars of Chris' cage lifted. Chris's eyes were blurry and couldn't tell who was there. The door closed and the person walked to Chris, holding something.

"Open your mouth."

Chris wanted to refuse, but his eyes had glossed over and he obeyed without hesitation. Something was poured into Chris' mouth.

"Swallow."

Chris once again obeyed and after a few seconds, his eye returned to normal and he start to breathe heavy as his body slowly but surely started to return to normal.

Chris felt his hands being released for their binds. He looked at the person who helped him, sighing in relief when he sees Martin.

"Thanks Martin." He said.

"Um...No." Matthew said when he pointed at his black suit.


	6. Matthew and Christian

"Okay Oscar, you're almost ready to go!" Zeke said, calling the chef by his first name as he was wrapping Organique's arm.

Organique and the Gnus are in the emergency room of the ship. The creatures were sleeping while Organique was laying on the bed.

"When I see Christian again, I'm gonna-" Organique yelped as he tried to move his arm.

"No, you are not!" Zeke scolded. "You need to keep your temper to a minimum until your arm fully heals. No if's, and's, or buts!"

"Fine, _Dad_." Organique said with a groan.

Zeke looked up from the wrapping and sighed when he saw Martin sitting on a chair next to Viola, who was comforting him after hearing what happened.

"Sorry about Chris." She said.

"It's not your fault." Martin said looking down. "I'm just really worried. Seeing what he did to Organique without hesitation, Chris could…"

Viola stared at him, and sighed.

"He'd think you're just like him."

Martin finally looked at Viola.

"Like who?"

"It's...not in my place to say exactly. You'll have to asked Zeke."

With that, Viola walked out of the E.R. to tend to her clothing. After Zeke, who heard the conversion, was done giving Organique a sling for his arm, he walked to Martin and sat in the Viola.

"I reminded you of someone?" Martin asked. "Who?"

Zeke bit his lip, but responded. "Of…Matthew."

Martin's eyes widened.

"Matthew? But I'm not-"

"Bad, I know that." Zeke reassured. "But sometimes it's easy to forget that Matthew wasn't either at one point."

"What happened to make him that way? Christian too?"

They stood and worked out of the room to walk around in the hallway.

"All I really know is that what happened to their parents really messed up Christian, because Matthew was sort of fine when they got to the Orphanage. Their twin sisters, Sasha and Crystal, were fine too, but-"

Martin stopped.

"Orphanage?"

Zeke looked back with sorrowful eyes.

"Yeah, their parents died. How? I don't know, but Christian never took it well. I mean, none of them did, who would? But while Matthew and the twins were nice and friends to everyone, Christian was always angry and was always possessive of things, especially Matthew. He didn't even liked the fact that I had made friends with Matthew and went as far as to threaten me into leaving him alone."

Martin couldn't believe what he was hearing. He got jealous when Chris was with others as a kid, but never threatened his friends into not hanging out with him.

"Christian would hurt anyone who took anything from him, especially me. No one messed with him or Matthew, and he eventually landed on the _unadoptable_ list after he was introduced to a couple who then decided they never want to have children, _ever_, after meeting him. Even their own sisters wanted nothing to do with him, and were more than happy to be adopted get to get away from him."

They went into Zeke's room, where Zeke had his backpack, He sat on the orange-sheets of the bed and pulled out a wrench to fix the arms in the backpack.

"A month passed after that adoption incident, and Matthew stopped hanging out with me and started spending time with Christian." He said as he stuck the wrench into the pack and started turning. "I tried talking to him, but he never even stopped to listen. When it was time for me to be adopted, I asked Matthew to come with me. I didn't care that they were brothers, I was afraid that Christian would turn Matthew into something awful if he stayed with him."

Zeke stopped his movement and looked at Martin with hurt, angry eyes.

"He didn't even say anything, he walked away with Christian. After I got adopted, I never saw them again until we were adults. I thought it was an opportunity to meet Matthew again, but when I first saw what they did to creatures they've captured, I knew that Matthew wasn't my friend anymore…"

Martin wiped his eyes that he only just now noticed had watered. He felt bad for Zeke for losing his friend, and for Matthew for being manipulated by his own brother. Though he still questioned Matthew, he knew that he wouldn't be that way if he wasn't with Christian.

"I think Viola's calling you…" Zeke said, snapping Martin out if his thoughts.

"O-oh right..."

Martin walked out to give Zeke privacy. Zeke went back to work on the arms.

"Matthew…" Zeke whispered.

_-Alter. Tortuga H.Q.-_

"Matthew!"

Chris tried standing to run away, but his legs give out as soon as he was on his feet. Matthew rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, the side effects will wear off once you're fully yourself again." He said quietly as he placed Chris in a sitting position on the ground. "Also, keep it down. We don't want Christian to come in."

Chris didn't know what to do. He's grateful for Matthew giving him the antidote, but just earlier, he had no trouble almost running both him and Martin over.

"You're not here to kill me?" Chris asked, not knowing what to say other than that.

"If I was, I wouldn't have fed you this." Matthew flashed a flask filled with a red liquid.

"Yeah, right…" Chris wanted to kick himself for that. "But it's surprising that Christian is holding an antidote."

"He's not. I am." Matthew hold out the flask.

Chris blinked, then started chuckling quietly. But he stopped chuckling when he saw that Matthew was just staring, as if he didn't get the joke he unintentionally made.

"Why are you laughing…?"

"Because you said you were...uh...nevermind." Chris said feeling awkward. "But still. The antidote?"

"Adriana made by accident when she was making more of the steroid." Matthew said, shuddering at remembering the punishment she got. It never happened to him, getting punished by Christian, but just watching it is terrible on its own. "She was told to destroy it all, but I kept some to give to whoever I can."

"Why don't you do it for the creatures he transformed?"

"I do, but not so often." Matthew answered as he untied Chris' hands.

"But you'd be helping all of them if you did it more."

"I don't care. Big brothers shouldn't betray their little brothers, but I'm clearly doing it."

Chris raised a brow as he rubbed his wrists.

"Who told you that?"

"Christian. I can't make decisions on what to do anymore, they always hurt us. I don't want to hurt him or anyone I care about..."

_'Can't make decisions?' _Chris pondered, then questioned, "Then why did you help me? I'm sure he didn't tell you to do this."

"No, he didn't. In fact, I don't know why I'm doing most of this. Maybe because you look like him, even if you act a lot like Ze-"

Matthew stopped abruptly with a depressed expression, which soon turned to malice. Chris noticed the quick change but let it pass him as he felt his legs wake up again.

"I see your legs are okay." Matthew said as Chris stood up. "Now, we can try to get you back to your friends."

"Right. Oh! Almost forgot!"

Chris beamed and held out his fist. Matthew stared at the fist then Chris.

"What's this?"

"Thank you for helping me."

Matthew's eyes grew slightly. It was a surprise that he heard a thank you come from Christian's mouth, even though it's not even Christian. But he looked confused again, still not knowing what to do with the fist.

"You bump it with your fist." Chris explained, avoiding the potential question. "Haven't you two bumped fist when you were kids?"

Matthew thought back.

"Not really." Matthew said shrugging.

Chris grabbed Matthew's hand and bumped it into his. Matthew watched as Chris let go and smiled at him.

"It can be our little thing then." He said before walking to the door, waiting for Matthew.

Matthew looked down, thinking about the decision he made, before walking to the door with Chris.


End file.
